Race For Your Life
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When racers on the speed planet start dying mysteriously some of the Autobots go undercover as racers in the Speedea 500 to find out why. Rate T for some violence and just to be safe. My first two shot.
1. Chapter 1 Undercover

Chapter 1 Undercover.

One day on Cybertron the Autobots got a transmission from Override on Velocitron. She informed them that racers were being killed at an alarming rate.

Some of them had disappeared only to turn up dead days later with parts missing. And others were being killed or injured in mysterious accidents. So she had called the Autobots for help.

So Optimus Prime had sent Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Blurr, Sideswipe and Knock Out undercover as racers to get to the bottom of things. Since Knock Out and Blurr were both from Velocitron they could tell the others how to blend in.

Ratchet had also come to Velocitron in case they needed another medic because Knock Out couldn't use his medical skills with out possibly blowing his cover because demonstrating medical skills might make other racers suspicious of him. So Ratchet had come as a volunteer medic.

I just registered what about you guys?" Asked Bumblebee over his com-link. The team was making a point not to be seen together to avoid suspicion. They thought it would be a good idea to pretend not to know each other so if one of them was found out the others would still be able to continue with the investigation.

"I'm in too." Knock Out replied.

"Me too." Chimed Blurr.

"And so I'm I." Added Smokescreen.

"I'm also registered so we're all in the Speedea 500." Said Sideswipe. "This is gonna be sweet."

"I know right I've been in the Speedea 500 before it's a lot of fun." Blurr told him over the com-link.

"Yes but remember why we're here guys Override thinks someone is murdering racers so we need to be on guard and alert so we can stop whoever is doing it and make sure none of us end up being targets." Bumblebee told them. "So we need to keep a low profile."

Just then they all looked and saw Knock Out next to the track where a paparazzi that interviewed all the racers were taking pictures of him and he was posing for them.

"Yes that's it make sure you get my good side." Said Knock Out who flashed a peace sign to some of the cameras.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Bumblebee groaned.

"That's Knock Out for you always showing off." Smokescreen said with a chuckle.

* * *

Then it was time for the first race there were several races before the main race the Speedea 500 which would be in seven days because it was a week long event. They had all registered for the Speedea but the other races were optional and really just practice runs.

So Sideswipe and Blurr were the only two of the Autobots who were participating in the first one. While Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Knock Out were just watching form different places on the stands.

Blurr was in the lead for most of the first race but Sideswipe suddenly and surprisingly took the lead much to everyone's surprise even Sideswipe's because Blurr was the fastest of them so Sideswipe didn't really expect to overtake him. After the shock wore off Sideswipe got a little cocky.

"Hey check it out I'm winning!" "Oh yeah!" The red lamborghini exclaimed. But then he forgot to watch where he was going and literally hit the wall hard which forced him to transform to his cybertronian mode. Then he just laid there and much to everyone's horror he wasn't getting back up.

Blurr and several other concerned racers stopped and ran over to make sure he was OK but could tell he was badly injured.

"Ratchet Sideswipe just had a serious accident in the race and needs medical attention now!" Bumblebee told Ratchet who he called on his com-link in a panicked tone.

"I'll come as fast as I can but it'll take me awhile to reach him." Ratchet answered also sounding worried.

"There isn't time!" Bumblebee almost yelled fearing for the life of one of his team. But then he looked and saw Knock Out take off in a sprint jumping some bleachers and rushing on to the track where Sideswipe was.

"Stand back I'm a medic!" The Austin Martin shouted at some bots to get out of his way. Then got to work trying to help Sideswipe.

Luckily Sideswipe opened his optics and slowly came back online after Knock Out did some emergency repairs on him. Then Ratchet arrived on the scene and took over and after checking him out informed everyone Sideswipe was going to be fine but would have to take it easy for the next few weeks to heal properly so was out of the race.

Sideswipe apologized for blowing his part in the mission and getting cocky. But Knock Out and Ratchet just told him they were glad he was OK. And Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Blurr told him the same thing over his com-link.

Then Ratchet arranged for a space bridge to take him back to the scrap yard so he could relax there with the rest of Bumblebee's team.

* * *

After Sideswipe left Ratchet noticed a worried look on Knock Out's face and realized the red mech might have just blown his cover because he had been so worried about saving one of his friends that he just jumped into action and didn't think. And had reveled himself to be a medic.

But fortunately no one seemed to care but his friends told him to be careful none the less.

And no one noticed a mysterious figure watching them from the back of the stands behind some bleachers were no one could see him.

"That one a medic but he didn't mention it on his entry form we'll have to keep an eye on him." The mysterious figure said into a com-link.

* * *

Later Knock Out was leaving the wash racks after cleaning himself up a bit. Everyone had gone to a rest area near the tracks that had been set up for the racers to stay where they each got there own housing unit where they could recharge and relax between races. It was a big enough area for all of the racers to have plenty of privacy if they wanted it.

Knock Out had been worried about having maybe blown his cover so decided to go wash himself as a way of calming down. And was now on his way back to his room.

Then he noticed someone had left the door of their room open and decided to check it out to make sure everything was OK and no one was in trouble.

"Hey is anyone here you left your door open?" Knock Out asked. When he got no answer he let himself in to make sure no one was hurt or unconscious inside. Knowing it was odd for someone to just leave their door wide open like that.

Then he saw a computer that had it's monitor turned on and a list of several orders for parts and prices for them. Then he noticed some boxes and opened one to find it was full of said parts.

"Strange." Knock Out said to himself. "Why would someone be selling parts at a racing event?"

Then he started to leave but tripped over a servo that had fallen to the floor and fell backwards and a shelf moved and revealed a hidden room.

"OK things just got a bit ominous." Knock Out thought as he gulped a little. Then decided to check out the secret room he found knowing he might have stumbled on to something important.

The room turned out to be a hallway. It was dark and narrow and there was a door at the end of it. "Well no turning back now." Knock Out told himself as he opened the door to see what was inside. Upon entering his optics widened in shock and horror it was a med bay with medical tools and an operating table.

He also saw a shelf with some illegal circuit speeders and circuit boosters on it. And some datapads with different part values and prices listed. Someone was killing bots and selling their parts.

Knock Out had just found out what was happening to the racers who were disappearing and turning up dead some one was killing them and taking their most valuable parts then dumping team back where they found them.

It suddenly hit Knock Out that he had to get out of there and tell the others what he'd found. Because he didn't want whoever was behind this to come back and find him there.

Not only was there a chance he could be their next victim but now they'd have another reason to kill him for knowing to much. So he started out the way he'd came in. And to make things even creepier there was no com-link signal in there. So he couldn't call for back up.

As he came out of the hallway he was greeted by Lockdown who tackled him causing him to fall backwards into some of the boxes of parts. Then another bot he remembered from the war named Conduit came in and started trying to help Lockdown subdue him.

Conduit had also been a medic for the Decepticons he was navy blue, black and sliver with some hints of purple and he transformed into a jeep.

Knock Out was now trying to fight back as hard as he could and managed to kick Lockdown who had him pinned away from him. Only to be jerked up by Conduit who he struggled with for a few minutes before breaking free from his grip only to be shoved back into the shelf that his the secret room.

"Hey watch the finish!" Knock Out yelled not happy with being banged around so much.

Then he somehow managed to knock them off him and push pass them and tried to run out the door only to be grabbed by the arm by Lockdown then Conduit grabbed his other one and they were both trying to force him back inside.

Knock Out continued to fight with them desperately trying not to be captured. And continued to struggle as hard as he could.

Then suddenly heard the door open behind him and before he could process anymore of what was going on. he felt a prick in his neak cables and looked up to see Pharma standing behind him who pulled a syringe he had just used to inject something into Knock Out out of the red medic's neck.

"What did you just give me?" Knock Out managed to ask as he could already feel some kind of drug taking effect that was making him feel tired.

"Just some Syk to make you more cooperative." Pharmacy told him darkly.

"No!" Knock Out yelped as he tried in vain to fight the effects. He struggled to hold his head up as it kept bobbing forward and his optics now felt heavy and he was fighting to keep them open as he was still trying to get out the door.

But then everything went dark as he slumped to the floor and the last thing he heard before going under was the muffled voices of his captors.

Then Lockdown and Conduit carried the now unconscious cherry coloured transformer to the hidden room. With Pharma following behind them.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out woke up strapped to the operating table. And started to struggle against his restraints but it was no good because he had been strapped down in such a way that he couldn't move his servos very much and it was impossible for him to raise up.

His weapons were deactivated and his com-link wouldn't work down there even if he could push the button to activate it. He was trapped and in serious trouble. And was now terrified of what Lockdown, Conduit and Pharma were going to do to him. But he wasn't about to let them know that.

"Enjoy your nap Doctor?" Pharma mocked. Knock Out only gave him a little growl and and angry glare in response.

"So where are your partners in crime?" Knock Out asked noticing Pharma was the only one with him at the moment.

"Lockdown is out looking for more victims and Conduit is busy with his day job." Pharma explained.

"You mean a side from killing racers and selling their parts in the black market." Knock Out dead panned.

"We decided to go into business together since time were hard after the war and everyone has to make a living." Pharma told him darkly. "The way it works is simple Lockdown kidnaps racers and brings them here where Conduit and I perform surgery and take any valuable parts they have and sell them then we kill them and dump the body." "Lockdown's history as a bounty hunter makes him perfect for the job."

"Your all sick and twisted!" Knock Out yelled at him. "What you guys are doing is murdering racers so you can sell off their parts you guys make Shockwave look tame!"

"You want get away with this the Autobots will stop you." Knock Out continued. "And you can't keep me here!"

"Oh who said anything about keeping you here." Pharma told Knock Out watching the red medics optics widen.

"So your gonna take my parts?" Knock Out asked trying to hide the fear in his voice and failing.

"We've already took everything we wanted from you while you were under the only thing really worth selling is your T-cog and Lockdown is keeping your saw and drill because he actually just helps me and Conduit in exchange for his cut of the parts we get he says he's only in it for the upgrades." Pharma explained coldly.

"You monsters!" Knock Out hissed.

"Now the only thing left is to finish off and dispose of you." Pharma told the frightened red medic. "Don't worry it won't hurt a bit."

"Don't do this!" Knock Out pleaded.

"One of the biggest problems with a lot of racers these days is they like to use circuit speeders to go faster and end up getting addicted to them." Pharma said darkly. "So the others are going to find your body and learn you had a substance abuse problem."

"No please don't!" Knock Out begged as he saw Pharma pick up a syringe and fill it with some of the circuit speeders and struggled against his restraints trying desperately not to let the other medic drug him.

"Your a junkie and as a medic you know what happens to junkies." Pharma mocked. "Sooner or later they always OD."

Then he injected the first circuit speeders into the joint of Knock Out's arm. Knock out's body start to spasm as the large amount of circuit speeders took effect.

"Don't worry soon it will all be over." Pharma told him as he gave him another dose in the neck. Then one in the other arm as the poor red transformer started to shake more violently. Then he gave him one more shot in the midsection that caused him to black out.

* * *

Later the others were looking for Knock Out because they got worried when he hadn't called any of them for awhile. And didn't show up for a race he was supposed to be in. So Ratchet decide to go to his room to check on him.

When he got there he found Knock Out laying on the floor with syringes all over the place. At first he thought he was dead until the red medic started to shake again.

"Ratchet!" Knock Out managed to choke out having come to a bit but was still very heavily drugged and having trouble focusing, he was overheated and his body wouldn't stop trembling.

He was trying to tell Ratchet what happened to him. And warn him about Lockdown, Pharma and Conduit but his words were to slurred and jumbled and kept cutting out and trailing off and we're coming out in gasps and didn't make any sense.

"Knock Out you need to save your strength." Ratchet told him in a concerned voice. "You've been given a massive overdose of circuit speeders and your in a server state of shock."

Ratchet had know Knock Out long enough after the Austin Martin had switched side to know he wasn't an addict and someone else had done this to him.

Because for one thing Knock Out cared to much about his appearance and had always taken care of himself. And Ratchet also noticed some dents and scratches on the red mech's frame and could tell he'd been in a fight.

"I called one of the other medics to help and I'm gonna sedate you to counteract the circuit speeders till I get you to the medbay." Ratchet said to him in a reassuring tone trying to hide how worried he was as his medical instincts kicked in.

Just as Ratchet administered the sedative the other medic he called Conduit arrived.

"No..nno!" Knock Out cried in a low whimper recognizing Conduit. But unfortunately that was right when the sedative took effect. And he ended up going into forced recharge before he could warn Ratchet about Conduit.

Lucky Ratchet noticed the way Knock Out reacted to the other medic before going under. "You'll have to forgive him he's overdosed on circuit speeders and seems delirious." Ratchet said thinking fast. "I've got this one you can go see if anyone else needs assistance."

Conduit started to protest but thought better of it. Knowing how suspicious it would look if he insisted on treating a patient just to have them turn up dead later.

And knew from his own medical training that Knock Out was going to have to be kept under heavy sedation and wouldn't be in any condition to speck for quite some time if he'd even be conscious for that matter.

So they would have plenty of time to kill him later if he didn't die on his own because there was no guarantee Ratchet would be able to save him. So he left well enough alone. And went back to his job.

While Ratchet rushed Knock Out to the med bay.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Wow this was a long first chapter." "I was actually planning to make this two characters but I decided to do one big one instead." "I don't really know how long this story will be it might be a two shot or it could be longer I'm really just making it up as I go." " And sorry if I'm not doing Conduit much justice I just learned about him on the wiki and thought he'd be a nice villain to use in addition to Lockdown and Pharma and honestly don't know much about him." "Well anyway hope you like the story so far please send feedback."**


	2. Chapter 2 Conclusion

Chapter 2 Conclusion.

Ratchet wasted no time getting Knock Out to the med bay and got to work trying desperately to save the red transformer's life.

Knock Out's body was already starting to tremble again as the massive amount of circuit speeders he'd been given was causing the sedative to wear off faster then it normally would.

"Rat..chet their killing th..em!" Knock Out choked out as his optics shot open. "Their killing.." "The race..ers.." He tried to tell Ratchet about what Pharma, Conduit and Lockdown were doing but his voice was shaking and his words came out slurred and continued to cut out at times.

"Easy don't strain yourself you need to rest and recover." Ratchet told him gently. "I promise we'll catch whoever did this to you and we won't let them hurt you or anyone else again." Ratchet said to the Austin Martin as he put him into forced power down.

Ratchet had to induce stasis in order to counteract the circuit speeders and keep Knock Out under heavy sedation if there was any chance of saving him. Or the circuit speeders would keep pushing him into overdrive and cause his body to overheat until it would eventually make his whole system crash and burn it's self out.

Knock Out appeared to try to fight it at first because he was trying hard to tell Ratchet who had tried to kill him and what they were doing to the racers. His optics blinked several times and looked up with a dazed expression before he finally fell into recharge.

Ratchet stayed by the cherry coloured mech until he was stable but would have to keep him under heavy sedation until the circuit speeders were out of his system.

Ratchet insisted on being Knock Out's medic because after seeing his reaction to Conduit. Ratchet knew the black, blue and silver medic had something to do with Knock Out's current state and didn't know how many more of the medics might be in on it and didn't want to give them the chance to finish him off.

And the next thing Ratchet did was inform the other Autobots about what happened and they decided to try to find out more about Conduit so they'd know who they were dealing with.

Smokescreen and Blurr were going to be in the last practice race. So Bumblebee took a ship to Cybertron knowing he'd have plenty of time to make it back before the Speedea 500 began. He knew someone who might be able to tell him about Conduit.

* * *

A few hours later Bumblebee arrived on Cybertron and drove to Voss the seeker capital had been destroyed during the war but had been rebuilt since the planet had been revived and liberated.

Most of the seekers had been Decepticons but a few of them had been aerialbots and some bots from Caminus had moved there as well so it was now considered a neutral zone where flyers from both sides could live.

Bumblebee just hoped he could find the one he was looking for. He drove around until he saw what he thought was the seeker he was looking.

"Hey I need to talk to you." He shouted over to the flyer who was parched on a rock.

But upon getting closer he realized it was a sparkling who had just looked bigger from a distance. And Bumblebee could tell it wasn't very old.

"Your a stranger." The sparkling said tilting it's helm. "Mommy and Daddy always say never talk to strangers." "But I just talked to you." "Oops."

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." Bumblebee apologized and started to drive away when a jet flew over.

"There you are how many times have I told you not to wonder off by yourself." Said the seeker who transformed from his jet mode and revealed himself to be Starscream.

"Sorry Daddy." Chimed the sparking.

"It's alright I'm just glad your safe." Starscream told his son as three other seekers landed behind him. A femme and two more sparkling the same age as the first one.

"I heard you were released because you turned yourself around I'm glad to see it's true." Bumblebee said to Starscream who had only just then noticed him.

"I'm sorry for everything I did as a Decepticon." Starscream told him. "Now I just want to live in peace with my family and watch my sparklings grow up happy and healthy."

"That's a pretty good goal if you ask me." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Let me introduce you to them." Starscream exclaimed. "This is my spark mate Moonbeam." Starscream said as he introduced Bumblebee to a pink and purple seeker femme with blue optics.

Then he introduced him to the sparklings.

"This is Sky Rocket." He told Bumblebee as he pointed to a male sparkling with a blue and purple color scheme. "This is Air Strike." He added pointing to a female sparkling who was pink and red.

"And this is Starscream junior." He explained pointing to the sparkling Bumblebee had mistook for him from a distance earlier. Bumblebee could see where Starscream junior had gotten his name he looked just like his Dad. Even having red optics where as his brother and sister both had blue ones.

Just then Bumblebee saw a familiar cybertronian jet fly their way. It was Megatron. Bumblebee didn't know what to expect and was now concerned about the safety of the sparkling and their parents for that matter remembering Starscream and Megatron had not been on the best of terms.

But what happened next surprised him. All three sparklings ran over to Megatron and started hugging him and took turns climbing on his shoulders and he even patted them on the heads. "Uncle Megatron." All three sparklings chimed.

"Hello there little ones." Megatron told them softly. Then Starscream went over and he and his former master greeted each other like old friends.

And they explained to Bumblebee that one day Starscream junior had wondered off which had always been a bad habit of his to wonder off and get himself into trouble. And that particular day he'd wondered right into a scraplet nest.

Starscream had told Moonbeam to watch over the other sparklings at home while he looked for Starscream junior which had been a good thing because he found him just in time to see the scraplets start to swarm his son. And without thinking he rushed over and wrapped his own body around the sparkling's as a shield just wanting to protect his child and not caring what happened to himself.

Then Megatron had shown up and killed the scraplets by blasting all of them with his arm cannon. And after that he and Starscream made up and both apologized for everything they'd done to each other in the past. And Starscream had introduced Megatron to his family and told him he could visit anytime.

Bumblebee was glad to see the two former Decepticons on much better terms with each other and that they had both turned themselves around.

Then he remembered why he had come there in the first place and asked both of them about Conduit. And explained what was happening on Velocitron. And everything that had went down. And both Starscream and Megatron showed concern for Knock Out when they heard what happened to him.

Starscream then explained that Conduit had been a medic on the Decepticon side during the war and was an outliner with the power to give energy or drain it from other bots he had used it to heal his allies and kill his enemies and was extremely dangerous.

And Megaton agreed to go with Bumblebee to help him and the Autobots on their mission. Then Starscream asked Megatron to hit the bot who hurt Knock Out extra hard for him because Knock Out had been Starscream best friend during the war.

And then Megatron went back to the speed planet with Bumblebee after they both said goodbye to Starscream and his family. And saw them all waving to them as the ship left.

* * *

Meanwhile on Velocitron Ratchet had been called away to help with an emergency over his com-link and had left the med bay to help whoever had been hurt. But unbeknownst to him Conduit used this to sneak into Knock Out's room.

Knock Out had regained consciousness a little while ago but was still heavily sedated so he was awake but couldn't move or speck right now. Conduit saw that he was trying to open his optics because Knock Out had heard him come in and was trying to see who was in his room.

But he was to weak to open them right now and only felt another bot move him on to a stretcher and start wheeling him out. Then he got his optics open while he was being rolled down the hallway and saw Conduit was taking him somewhere.

Knock Out was trying desperately to cry out for someone to help him. But he was still so sedated that he couldn't scream. Or talk or even move for that matter and could only lay there helplessly as Conduit took him out of the hospital.

Conduit saw that he was aware now and also saw the fear in his optics.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet." Conduit told the frightened and immobile red transformer. "I have another plan for you." He added in a mocking tone. And Knock Out could only lay there as Conduit took him off to who knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile Smokescreen was getting ready for the Speedea 500 when he felt a servo grab him and turned to see Lockdown trying to use a circuit booster on him but knocked it away because the bounty hunter hadn't counted on his phase shifter.

Then Smokescreen punched Lockdown who realized he had gotten more then he bargained for and tried to run for it only to run right into Bumblebee's fist. And quickly pushed pass the yellow Autobot and tried again to make a break for it only for the door to open and hit him right in the faceplates knocking him out cold.

"I'm so sorry about that I was coming in and didn't know someone was trying to come out." Blurr apologized.

"Blurr you just caught one of the bots responsible for killing some of the racers." Bumblebee told him.

"Oh in that case I'm not sorry the guy had it coming." Blurr told them.

"Great job." Smokescreen said fighting back laughter.

"Who knew they'd go after the one with the phase shifter." Bumblebee chuckled.

Just then they heard a crash and ran over to see what happened. Then were greeted with the sight of Pharma laying in a room where he'd been literally punched through a wall. And Megaton standing on the other side of it.

"I heard this guy gloating about how he almost killed Knock Out with a circuit speeder overdose." Megatron explained. "So I punched him through a wall." " well I did promise Starscream I'd hit him extra hard." He added.

Then both Lockdown and Pharma were taken into custody. But then Ratchet called and informed them Knock Out had been kidnapped from the hospital when he had been called away to deal with an emergency that had actually just been to get him to leave so Conduit could take Knock Out.

They knew it was Conduit because the other two had been captured.

"Where did Conduit take him?" Bumblebees asked Lockdown and Pharma after the call ended.

Both Lockdown and Pharma refused to say anything until Megatron made a fist and then they told them everything about their operations. Including a plan to blow up the track if something went wrong and where the bomb was planted.

* * *

Then they rushed to the location they'd been given. And found Conduit coming out from under the track and grabbed him before he knew what hit him then they hurried under the track and found the bomb and Knock Out who had been strapped to it.

"Be careful he hooked me to a bomb." Knock Out warned them. He was now fully awake and back to himself but not out of danger. "If I try to free myself or move wrong or try to disarm it it'll go off." He added in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry.

Then the others noticed to their horror it was already counting down. And they had to act fast to save Knock Out and make sure no one else was hurt or killed in the explosion.

"I've got this." Said Smokescreen who used his phase shifter to phase Knock Out through his restraints so the red medic was free. But they still had a bomb that was counting down to deal with.

"Tell us how to disarm it!" Bumblebee almost screamed at Conduit. But the Decepticon refused not even caring that he was going to be blown up with them.

Then Blurr showed up with a Velocitronian bomb squad to help them. For a minute they all got worried when they saw the bomb squad leaving but saw they were just getting some equipment to ground bridge it to a building that was scheduled to be demolished anyway so when it went off no one would be hurt and no damage would be done.

Then everyone almost had a spark attack when the portable ground bridge wouldn't start. But luckily they got it fixed and sent the bomb through it with only five seconds to spare. And the old abandon building was the only thing that blew up.

Then Knock Out fainted after everything that happened to him and how close he'd come to being killed multiple times sink in. And the others didn't blame him.

* * *

Later Ratchet put Knock Out's T-cog back in him and gave him his weapons back. Luckily they had found Knock Out's T-cog among the stolen parts and took his saw and drill off Lockdown and gave them back to him.

And Ratchet gave him a check up to make sure everything was working properly and he was OK which fortunately he was and had made a full recovery. Though he did swear off doing undercover work. But said if they ever needed a medic or scientist he was there for them.

Then they took Lockdown, Pharma and Conduit to jail. And Knock Out busted out laughing when he heard about how Megatron had punched Pharma through a wall. Because he'd promise Starscream he would on his behalf.

Then Knock Out decided he'd go to Cybertron and pay the seeker a visit to meet his best friend's family. And Megaton decided to go there as well. While Bumblebee went back to his team on Earth and Smokescreen and Blurr decided they'd join them for awhile. Now that everyone on Velocitron was safe.

 **The End.**

 **"Hope you all enjoy my first two shot." "And feel free to check out my other stories." "Sorry if this one felt a bit rushed I was literally making it up as I went and this was the best I came up with." "Thanks for reading."**


End file.
